memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet Tactical
Starfleet Tactical (or Starfleet Tactical Command) was an agency within Starfleet Command. This agency was one of the oldest with its origins dating back to the United Earth Starfleet. The agency was located at Fleet Operations Center in San Francisco, Earth, Sol Sector. In the 2260s of the alternate reality, information on this agency was located in the Federation database. ( ) A brief history of the name variations for this agency. * 2250s Tactical Operations (Tactical Ops) (dedication plaque) ** Tactical Ops was mentioned on the dedication plaque of the , a mirror universe starship, in the 2250s. * circa 2293 Tactical Unit (dedication plaques) * circa 2345-2367 Tactical Command (dedication plaques, message orders) * circa 2370-2375 Tactical Operations (Tactical Ops) (dedication plaques) * unknown, alternate future timeframe Tactical Systems (dedication plaque) This agency was responsible for supplying Federation starships on tactical operational missions, for the tactical analysis, weapons development, and for the planning and implementation of defensive strategies. ( ) In 2364, this agency was involved in several events: * Prior to stardate 41775, it supported a request offered by Sirius Cybernetics Corporation. The request was that the would, in the course of its survey of Sector 500, modify its exploration by avoiding subsectors and to refrain from using interferometry scans in another subsector. Explanation given for this request was that the Federation was in diplomatic negations with Antica, a planet in that sector. * Prior to stardate 41775, it ordered the to inspect and repair subspace relays on the Andor/Rigel line in the Kandari sector. * Prior to stardate 41775, it denied a fuel allotment request by Sandy Veneziano of the . ( ) In 2366, the received intelligence information about the Nelvana system from Starfleet Tactical. ( ) Later that year, Lieutenant Commander Shelby was assigned to Starfleet Tactical. ( ) Facilities * Orion Sector Tactical Command Chiefs of Starfleet Tactical * Vice Admiral J.P. Hanson (2366-2367) Personnel Starfleet Tactical * D. Keating (January 2255) * Admiral Erma Felna (2364) * Admiral Kurt Nelson (2364) * Lieutenant Commander Shelby (2366) Tactical Operations USS Discovery (NCC-1031) The following personnel were noted for their work with Tactical Ops on the Discovery in the mid-23rd century. ( , dedication plaque) * K. Brock * W. Budge * B. Daprato * R. Dening * J. Eaves * A. Haye * J. Kirk * R. Lai * M. Moreira * M. Morgan * P. Nicolakakos * D. Norton * T. Peel * N. Peschlow * E. Poulin * T. Pringle * B. Rendulic * S. Schneider * M. Simonelli * S. Stanley * A. Tsang ISS Discovery (NCC-1031) In the mirror universe, the following personnel were noted for their work with Tactical Ops on the Discovery in the mid-23rd century. ( , dedication plaque) * * C. Bretecher * * * G. Delic * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Tactical Unit USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) The following personnel were noted for their work with the Tactical Unit on the on stardate 9715.5. ( , dedication plaque) * John Alonzo * Pernell Tyrus * Yudi Bennett * Dan Silverburg Tactical Command USS Brattain (NCC-21166) Vice Admiral Adele Simmons was noted for her work with Tactical Command on the on stardate 22519.5. ( , dedication plaque) USS Phoenix (NCC-65420) Vice Admiral Jeri Taylor was noted for her work with Tactical Command on the [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]] on stardate 40250.5. ( , dedication plaque) USS Sutherland (NCC-72015) Vice Admiral Ronald D. Moore was noted for his work with Tactical Command on the on stardate 44820.5. ( , dedication plaque) Earth The following personnel were listed as working for Starfleet Tactical on Earth. ( ) * R. Cornelius * Rhone-Nowlan USS Defiant (NX-74205) The following personnel were noted for their work with Tactical Operations on the on stardate 47538.5. ( , dedication plaque) * * * * * * * * USS Voyager (NCC-74656) The following personnel were noted for their work with Tactical Operations on the on starbase 48038.5. ( , dedication plaque) * Daniel Curry (previously worked on the Defiant) * * * * M. Backauskas * * Tony Meininger (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Captain Gregory Jein (previously worked on the USS Defiant) USS Valiant (NCC-74210) The following personnel were noted for their work with Tactical Operations on the on starbase 49456.5. ( , dedication plaque) * Daniel Curry (previously worked on the Defiant and Voyager) * Gary Hutzel (previously worked on the Defiant) * David Stipes (previously worked on the Voyager) * David Takemura (previously worked on the Defiant) * * * * USS Prometheus (NX-59650|NX-74913) The following personnel were noted for their work with Tactical Operations on the on starbase 50749.5. ( , dedication plaque) * Captain Daniel Curry (previously worked on the USS Defiant, USS Voyager, and USS Valiant) * * * * * * * USS Sao Paulo (NCC-75633) The following personnel were noted for their work with Tactical Ops on the on stardate 52889.3. ( , dedication plaque) * Captain Daniel Curry (previously worked on the USS Defiant, USS Voyager, USS Valiant, and USS Prometheus) * Captain Gary Hutzel (previously worked on the USS Defiant and USS Valiant) * David Takemura (previously worked on the USS Defiant and USS Valiant) * Judy Elkins (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Erik Nash (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Pat Clancey (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Tony Meininger (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Captain Gregory Jein (previously worked on the USS Defiant and the USS Voyager) Tactical Systems USS Pasteur (NCC-58925) The following personnel were noted for their work with Tactical Systems on the in an unknown, alternate future timeframe ( , dedication plaque) * Vice Admiral Adele Simmons (previously worked on the USS Brattain) * Arlene Fukai * Jonathan West * Bob Blackman * Dick D'Angelo * John Nesterowicz File:USS Heart of Gold.jpeg|STC approving a request from Sirius Cybernetics Corporation File:USS Aleo.jpg|STC ordering the Aleo to repair and inspect subspace relays in the Kandari sector de:Taktische Abteilung der Sternenflotte nl:Starfleet tactisch pl:Pion Taktyczny Tactical Tactical Category:Mirror universe